1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition device for a battery-less engine configured such that a transistor-type ignition control circuit of an engine including a manual starting device and equipped with no battery is actuated by using output of a generator driven by the engine, and that a primary winding of an ignition coil is powered from the ignition control circuit. The invention also relates to an associated method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ignition device for an engine configured such that an ignition control circuit is actuated by using output of a generator driven by a battery-less engine including a manual starting device has conventionally been known, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2518904.